<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>harder, please. by bipeterparker (grxcefvhl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857765">harder, please.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxcefvhl/pseuds/bipeterparker'>bipeterparker (grxcefvhl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom corpse, corpse has a degradation kink, corpsean, corseasy, dom sean, dom sykkuno, established corpse husband/sykkuno, seankkuno, sub corpse, sykkorpse, sykkuno is a sadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxcefvhl/pseuds/bipeterparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is essentially my last fic with a few changes but whateva &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sean McLoughlin/Sykkuno, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sean McLoughlin/Corpse Husband, Sean McLoughlin/Sykkuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>harder, please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one is a lot shorter than the other one oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     sean sat, slowly palming himself through his sweatpants, as he watched his roommates undress in front of him. earlier in the day, corpse and sykkuno had asked him if he wanted to, for lack of a better phrase, sit in on one of their /sessions/, and sean had agreed because, despite them knowing, he may or may not have fantasized about something like this before. corpse and sykkuno were already in an established relationship, and sean was attracted to them both, so the fantasy would have appeared in his head sometime eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     sykkuno seemed shy. of course he was shy naturally, but this time more so than usual. he looked over at sean for a split second, before quickly becoming flustered and looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span>     sean was slightly surprised to see sykkuno domming, but he was even more surprised about what happened next. sykkuno had been going slow with corpse, which was to be expected, he’s a soft guy. but then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     sykkuno started to increase his speed. he grabbed corpse’s hips, causing the other to slightly whimper. sykkuno groaned slightly, making eye contact with corpse and muttering in a low tone “fuck, you’re such a pretty little slut.” corpse’s eyes went wide before he melted, letting out a long moan. sean’s eyes also widened, because boy, did he not expect that from soft, sweet sykkuno. not that he wasn’t into it. he tried his best to suppress a moan, as he didn’t want to interrupt corpse and sykkuno. “harder,” corpse almost whispered in-between whines and heavy breaths, “please.” sykkuno did as the other wanted him to, fucking into him harder and faster. corpse arched his back, whimpering loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     sean held his hand over his mouth, holding in many lewd noises. it seems as though sykkuno noticed this, because he paused for a second. he looked to sean and asked him if he wanted to join, which of course, sean said yes to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     they adjusted a bit, and then started again, corpse still being fucked by sykkuno, but now sucking sean off at the same time. sean ran his fingers through corpse’s hair. at one point, his hair tangled around his fingers, causing corpse to moan. sean and sykkuno both groaned in response to hearing how pretty corpse sounded. sykkuno started thrusting into corpse harder as sean pulled on his hair and bucked his hips up into his mouth. as the three of them got closer, sean pulled away from corpse. he walked over to sykkuno, stroking himself. “fuck fuck i’m so close,” corpse whined. sykkuno went faster, and sean stood in front of corpse, still touching himself at the sight. “mngh, i’m,” his sentence was interrupted by a whimper, “cumming.” sykkuno leaned closer to him, “cum for me, whore.” corpse’s legs started to shake as he arched his back up. his hands gripped the sheets intensely, as he let out a long moan and came. sykkuno pulled out of him, and him and sean followed, both cumming on corpse’s chest with loud noises. the three of them sat there for a second, taking a moment to catch their breath.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for the kudos on the last one 🙏🙏</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>